


Movie Night at Mercer Boarding House

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: Mercer's Boarding House [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Movies, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Just a fluffy night in watching Christmas movies, M/M, Mercer boarding house, Movie Night, Polar Express - freeform, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character, White Christmas, Winter Crest, grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Its movie night at Mercer's Boarding House and the Mighty Nein are ready to ring in Winter Crest with all their holiday favourites.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Keg/Beauregard Lionett, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Mercer's Boarding House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600588
Kudos: 40





	Movie Night at Mercer Boarding House

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know its not Christmas time but I failed to get this posted around the actual holidays. Hope everyone enjoys it! :) <3

Snow drifted lazily outside the windows of Mercer boarding house as the tenants settled in for a cozy night together. Fire crackled and popped in the hearth as Beau fussed with the DVD player, muttering to herself about finally sending the decrepit thing to the depths of the underworld where it belonged. In the kitchen Caduceus patiently waited for the steaming pair of kettles to start singing, one held water for tea, the other milk for hot chocolate. As the firbolg fiddled with his tea leaves and herbs, Jester danced around preparing snacks, popcorn, cookies, a platter of homemade delights that would bring a smile to even the grumpiest dwarf’s face.  
“I love movie night,” she sang happily, pausing briefly to tuck a sprig of mistletoe into the door jam of the pantry. Caduceus smiled with a soft shake of his head at her mischievous giggle.  
“What are we watching tonight?” Nott asked as she wandered into the kitchen, reaching for a hot cookie. Jester quickly shooed her away from the pan. 

“They’re not done yet! You can have one when the others get home. Now please go see if Beau needs help.” Nott huffed at the scolding and lack of answer to her question. The goblin stuck her tongue out at her friend before hurrying off to the large living room. 

“What do you need done to the cookies?” The pink haired firbolg asked from his place by the counter. Before Jester could reply both kettles started screaming bloody murder. He made quick work of pulling them off the heat and with a deft flick of his wrist, cut off the burners. 

“They need icing and then they’ll be done. Do you need any help with the tea?” She knew the answer before she asked but it was the polite thing to do. Through the open door the blue tiefling hear Beau and Nott bickering over the movie selections followed by the sound of the heavy front door swinging open. 

“Unholy hells it is cold out there!” Molly shouted hurrying inside, kicking the door shut with a heavy boot. 

“Molly, you’re home!” Nott cried happily, her squabble with Beau quickly forgotten as she hurried over to assist him with his heavy bag and wet outerwear. He thanked her, his tail swishing like an agitated cat as he wiggled free of the heavy layers. 

“I hate all this snow. Why does Zadash insist on crawling under a wet blanket every year?” He grumbled. As if sensing his annoyance, Frumpkin scampered down the stairs, followed by Kiri, and hurried over to Molly to butt his head against the tiefling’s legs. 

“Molly, you’re home!” Kiri cried in Nott’s voice following the cat to hug his legs. His bad mood disappeared at the girl’s hug. 

“Hey kiddo. Have a good day with Jester and Beau?” Kiri looked up with bright eyes and nodded quickly. 

“We showed her all those claymation movies,” Beau called from the living room. “Has anyone heard from Fjord, Yasha, or Keg? It's almost time to get started.” 

“Yasha got hung up at work but will be leaving soon. Haven’t heard from the others. Where’s Caleb? I know he was having a down day last night and this morning,” Molly replied shaking the last few flakes out of his dark purple hair. 

“Upstairs, asleep, hasn’t been down all day,” Nott said after him as Molly ascended the stairs in search of dry clothes and his boyfriend. “Bring him down if you can, won’t you? He slept right through the last movie night.”

Half an hour later, the remainder of their little family had arrived home and everyone gathered in the living room. Jester, Caleb, and Molly shared the worn grey sofa while Nott perched on the arm closest to the boys. Keg was curled up in an overstuffed armchair, Beau on the floor between her legs. Fjord had taken a similar position on the floor, back against the sofa, head resting on Jester’s knee. Kiri and Yasha were sprawled out on the floor in a nest of blankets and pillows. 

“Duces, quit fiddling with your tea or we’re starting with out you!” Beau shouted. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Caduceus replied as he wandered in from the kitchen with a tray of steaming mugs. “Now what are we watching?” he asked, making quick word of distributing the hot drinks. 

“Polar Express,” Keg said to everyone’s surprise.  
“The Grinch,” Molly supplied. 

“It’s because I’m green isn’t it?” Fjord and Nott said in unison before bursting into laughter. It was a dumb joke and they said it every time the movie was brought up but it always got a laugh from the others.

“I don’t care as long as it’s not A Christmas Story,” Caleb said around his mug. “Maybe White Christmas?” 

“Someone just pick something please,” Keg said curling up under a blanket. Beau smiled and joined her, albeit crampedly, in the chair. 

Kiri was the one to answer, mimicking first Keg, then Caleb, and lastly Molly. “Polar Express, White Christmas, The Grinch.” A group murmured for a moment before agreeing to the line up.  
The little group settled in as snow continued to fall silently outside. Bright laughter and off key singing filled the warm room as the night got deeper as their little family contently watched until late into the night. By the final notes of White Christmas only Molly and Yasha were still awake. 

“Yasha,” he whispered. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m glad we found this place.” 

“Me too, Molly.”


End file.
